Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved modular bridge construction comprised of left and right trusses and a number of beam members that are connectable together. The beams include longitudinally and transverse beams that carry decking, at least some of the transverse beams extending laterally beyond the decking and wherein diagonally extending kickers extend from the end portions of at least some of the transverse beams to provide lateral support to left and right side trusses of the bridge. Each truss section is preferably made of an upper longitudinal chord member and a lower longitudinal chord member which are connected together at a plurality of joints with vertical and diagonally inclined webbed members. The transverse beams extend laterally between the left and right side trusses of the bridge at an elevation that is higher than the lower longitudinal chord members of the trusses.
2. General Background of the Invention
In rural areas, hilly terrain produces low spots in roads that can become a hazardous crossing if rainfall has been intense. These low lying areas can become inundated with water so that the road can no longer be traveled by an automobile, bus, truck or other vehicle.
Hilly terrain can produce numerous low spots for a given road, sometimes several within a given mile problem for rural communities. Bridges are typically very expensive to construct. Therefore, each and every depression of a road that becomes inundated after a rain cannot always be protected for travel.
Modular bridges have been used for many years in order to provide a temporary structure for crossing a stream, river or canal. Examples of modular bridge construction that have issued as patents include U.S. Nos. 4,965,903; 5,261,138; and 5,901,396.
The present invention provides an improved modular bridge apparatus. The apparatus is in the form of at least one self-supporting truss section that can be lifted and transported as a structural unit, using a small crane or like lifting device. The bridge apparatus includes left and right side portions, a top and a bottom. In addition, the bridge components can be erected in their final locations with just manpower and possibly some small lifting aids along with some strategically located temporary shoring.
The modular bridge has left and right trusses. Each truss section is made of an upper longitudinal chord member and a lower longitudinal chord member, which are connected together at a plurality of joints with vertical and diagonally inclined web members.
In the preferred embodiment, these longitudinally extending trusses occur on opposite sides of the bridge, defining the sides of the road surface and each extends between supports on each end.
A plurality of transverse beams extend laterally between the left and right side trusses of the bridge at an elevation that is higher than the lower longitudinal chord members of the trusses. Some of the transverse beams extend beyond the lower longitudinal chord member, and are connected to the upper longitudinal chord member with an inclined diagonal kicker.
A plurality of longitudinal deck beams extend between the transverse beams at the same elevation as the transverse beams.
An expansive bridge decking is provided and is attached to the truss at the deck beams to provide a road surface for vehicles, pedestrians and the like.
A plurality of horizontally extending diagonal beams extends from the left to right trusses between adjacent vertical web members.
Decking provides an expansive surface that is attached to the truss at the deck beams, providing a road surface for vehicles.
In the preferred embodiment, there are a first plurality of transverse deck beams of a first shorter length and a second plurality of transverse deck beams of a second, longer length.
In the preferred embodiment, there are a plurality of the diagonally and laterally extending inclined beams or xe2x80x9ckickersxe2x80x9d.
In the preferred embodiment, the joints include removable connections such as bolted connections that enable the entire bridge apparatus to be transported to a selected location and then assembled at the selected site. However, once assembled at a selected site, the entire bridge truss section can be lifted for final placement at a precise position for enabling crossing of a river, brook, stream or the like.
The apparatus of the present invention preferably positions the bridge decking at an elevation that is spaced above the longitudinal chord members of each truss section.
The decking preferably has a width and at least some of the transverse beams extend transversely beyond the width of the decking.
The decking preferably has left and right sides. At least some of the transverse beams extend transversely to the sides of the decking, while other of the transverse beams extend transversely beyond the width of the decking, beyond both sides of the decking.